A Lovable Couple Cleaning
by pistingyawa07
Summary: Diana and Akko try to clean their house, but fail. Diakko. Tickle-fic. Don't like, don't read. Reviews, favorites, follows, and constructive criticism is heavily appreciated!


**Pre-Story Author's Notes:** This is a tickle fic, so if that's not your cup of tea, please don't read. I would like to apologize in advance for any possible mistakes regarding grammar, anime continuity, and possible OCC-ness of characters. Have a nice day.

"Akko?" Diana called to her.

"Yes, Diana?" Akko responded as she read her book.

"We should clean our house." Diana said.

It was a sunny morning in Great Britain, around 8:30 AM, and Akko and Diana were sitting down in their living room while Akko was reading a book, when Diana suddenly told Akko that they should clean their house.

"Huh? Why?" Akko asked with confusion present in her voice. Somehow.

"Do you seriously not see the mess that is around us?" Diana asked with slight annoyance as she pointed at said mess inside the room they were in.

"Well... I mean..." Akko responded as she realized the un-cleanliness of their home.

It was indeed quite messy, with uncleaned dishes in the sink, dirt present in their desks, and stains and dirt on the floor.

"There is some mess.." Akko responded.

"Some? Some mess? This is a ridiculous amount of mess! We need to start cleaning." Diana said with annoyance in her voice.

"Aww.. come on! Just wait a few more minutes? I'm still reading!" Akko asked.

"No! This house is a mess, and we need to clean it." Diana said with quite the annoyance in her voice.

"Pleeease! Just five more minutes!" Akko pleaded.

"Akko, I won't cook for you if you won't help clean." Diana said, with an impeccable amount of annoyance in her voice.

"Ugh.. fine..." Akko gave in and stood up. "So? What am I supposed to do?" Akko asked.

"We'll sweep the floor first." Diana said.

Diana then went into their storage room and picked up two brooms then went into the living room.

"Here." Diana said as she gave Akko a broom.

Akko then took the broom which Diana gave her.

"Let's start." Diana said.

They both then started cleaning the living room.

' _Ugh.. I still don't want to do this.._ ' Akko thought to herself with a sigh.

' _Can't I do something to at least make this interesting instead of this boring chore?_ ' Akko thought to herself.

' _Wait.. hang on... I got it!_ ' Akko thought to herself as she got an idea.

Akko then turned to Diana, held her broom as a sword, then dramatically said: "Diana Cavendish! I challenge you to a duel!"

Hearing this, Diana's ears perked up.

"Huh? What nonsense are you talking about-" Diana was then cut short as she saw a broom coming at her face which she swiftly avoided.

"Akko, please st-" Diana was once again cut short as Akko continued her assault.

Seeing this, Diana decided to fight back.

"Take this then! Have at you!" Diana shouted as she fought Akko with her broom.

The two imitated swordsmen fighting each other to the death as they defended themselves and attacked the other with their broom.

Although, they were cautious not to hurt their opponent.

"I can say, you have honed your combat skills, Akko!" Diana complemented as she used her broom to defend herself from a slash from Akko's broom.

"Thank you, Diana! And that shall be your downfall!" Akko stated as she continued on with her assault.

"Oh really now? I highly doubt that!" Diana responded as she fought back against Akko and started to switch to offensive.

Akko struggled as she tried to block Diana's ruthless attacks leaving her on the lower hand.

"Are you kidding me right now? How are you so strong?!" Akko shouted as she tried to defend herself.

"Years of training! And you're about to lose this duel!" Diana confidently stated.

' _Uh.. what should I do? Wait.. hang on.. Ah!_ ' Akko thought to herself.

Akko then defended herself until she saw an opening.

Almost there... almost there..

and...

' _Now!_ ' Akko thought to herself as she then said: "Diana!"

"Yes, Akko?" Diana responded as she continued to attack Akko.

"Here!" Akko said before she gave Diana a kiss on the lips.

 _This_ took Diana by surprise.

"W-W-What?! W-W-Wha- A-Akko!" Diana's face then burned a cherry red as she stumbled back and let down her guard... supposedly.

' _Hmph. Right. As if I let down my guard._ ' Diana thought to herself as she kept up the act.

Not noticing Diana's facade, she seized this opportunity to gain the upper hand, and Akko then gave Diana a swift slash of her broom.. which Diana had avoided.

"What?! How did you avoid that?!" Akko asked in surprise.

"Did you seriously think I was going to be fazed by that?" Diana said as she then launched an offensive attack against Akko, surprising her.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Akko said as she struggled to defend herself.

As Akko tried to stop Diana's assault, she weakly and desperately gave Diana's stomach a jab with the "hold" part of her broom.

Suddenly feeling this, Diana let out a response.

A loud squeak.

A laugh, rather.

Diana completely fell silent.

Hearing this, Akko's curiosity perked up.

"Wait.. Diana, are you?.. ticklish?" Akko asked, as a mischievous smile crept up from her face.

"No..." Diana responded with nervousness present in her voice.

"Are you sure about that?" Akko said as she took a step in Diana's direction.

With Diana realizing a shift in the advantage, she turned around and bolted, with Akko following her.

"Come here!" Akko shouted as she chased Diana around the living room.

Diana tried to stop Akko's advance by throwing pillows at her, but this attempt was in vain as Akko caught up and pinned her to the floor.

"Gotcha now!" Akko exclaimed, as she started to tickle Diana.

As she did, bubbly laughter erupted from Diana's mouth, sounding like music to Akko's ears.

"A-Akko! Stohohohop!" Diana pleaded.

"But your laughter is too cute!" Akko responded, with a smile.

Diana was very inexperienced regarding tickle fights, as she had lived a more formal type of lifestyle. Nonetheless, she realized she would have to fight back.

Diana then weakly lifted her arms up and dug her nails into Akko's side earning Diana a ridiculously loud laugh.

"Wh-What the- Ahahahaha!" Akko screamed, not expecting the event which just happened

Akko tried to defend herself, but her attempts were in vain, and her sides surrendered to Diana's hands.

However, regardless of this, Akko launched a counter-attack and regained the upper hand.

The two playfully fought each other until afternoon, when both of then tired each other out.

"Y-Your hair's a mess, Diana." Akko said with several gasps for air but joy present in her voice.

"Yours too.." Diana responded along with several gasps for air present in her voice.

The two just laid down on the floor of their living room resting the from the conflict which just came upon them, until Diana interrupted the silence.

"Wait. Akko." Diana said as she stood up.

"Yes, dear?" Akko said with silliness present in her voice.

"What time is it?" Diana asked.

"Around.. 12 o' clock." Akko said with innocence.

"What?!" Diana exclaimed with surprise in her voice.

"What? Why?" Akko asked.

"We still haven't cleaned our house!" Diana shouted, with annoyance in her voice.

"Eh?" Akko said as she slowly realized the consequences of their actions.

"EHHHHH?"

 **Post-Story Author's Notes:** I would really, really like to apologize for not writing a fic for so long. Also, my exams are coming up so most likely no fics this week either. Also, I would appreciate you guys sending me prompts in the reviews section cuz' I don't really have ideas for other fics so, if you could do that, that would be highly appreciated! Also, sorry for the possible cringe in this fic. Anyway, have a good day!


End file.
